Bullied to Loved
by CamACStorey
Summary: Ally is being bullied in school by the one and only Austin Moon. She hates him at first but then he gives her this feeling that she hasn't had in ages. Stuff happens and she misses her thing that comes every month should she tell Austin? Ausly
1. Chapter 1

Bullied to Loved: Austin and Ally

(This is my first ever fan-fiction and I hope that you guys will like it)

CHAPTER 1

Ally POV:

Omg I can't believe that I have to go to school with Austin Moon! He is such a jerk I can't stand him. I walk into the school and then I went straight to my locker to get my books. "Hey LOSER", I see a blonde headed boy walk by. "Hi JERK", I felt so much better when I said that to him. He looked at me with anger then he calmed himself down and just waked away. Btw I have every single class with Austin and it sucks. I walk into first period and sit in my seat waiting for my best friend Trish. She walks into the room with a huge smile on her face. " Looks like some ones a happy camper", I look at Trish with a smile on my face. " Guess who just asked me out"! "I give up who", I say sarcastically. "Dez"! I look up at her in shock " what did you say"? " Yes of course"! The bell rings and first period starts. 5 minutes later Austin walks into the room and takes a seat behind me. " Austin, your late", Mrs. Carpenter said with a disappointed look on her face. Then the bell ring and I leave the class room. Everyday after first period I go to the music room and write in my song book and write songs. I walk into the room no one in sight. I have horrible stage fright and I always have. I go to the piano bench and start to sing.

I'm bullet proof

Nothing to loose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I stop singing and just sit there for a minute. Then I hear foot steps behind me then I see a blonde headed boy sit next to me." I didn't know that you can sing, you are amazing and you have an amazing voice", he looks at me with an amazed look on his face! Did Austin Moon just compliment me. "Is this a joke or are you really telling the truth"? "I'm telling the truth", then I blush and just sit there with him staring at me. I think he saw my blush because he just looked at me and chuckled. Then he starts to sing.

Oh

Her eyes, her eyes

Makes the stars look like their not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

Shes so beautiful

and i tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, i know

When i compliment her she wont believe me

And its so, its so

To say that she don't see what i see

But every time she asked me

Do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause your amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stays for a while

Cause girl your amazing just the way you are

Yeah

When he finishes he looks at me with a happy and a little bit of a sad face. " That was amazing"! "Thanks music is the only think that I really like wbu"? I look at him then turn around and walk towards the mirror and look at myself with him in the back ground. "Music is the only thing that gets me through the day and helps all of the bad things that happen to me go away", I say with a tear streaming down my face. Then he walks up behind me and grabs my shoulders and turns me around to look at him. "I'm soo sorry about bullying you all of these years, I didn't see you hurt this bad", more tears streaming down my face. Then he wipe the tears off of my cheek. " Its okay", I say to him with tears still rolling down my face." No it is not, I tortured you until you broke down and ran away crying, I would never forgive myself about it. Then he stares at me looking into his eyes. Then he leans in and kisses me on the lips. I look at him and smile then he pulls me in for a hug."WOW"!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
( Hey guys I hope you guys like this story and please ask any question that you want me to answer!:))

Austin POV:  
Yesterday with Ally was amazing. I don't have a crush on her. Just because we kissed doesn't mean I like her. What am I saying I have a huge crush on her I always have! It's Saturday and I want to take a walk in the park to think. I put on a purple t shirt with dark jeans and purple converse: I walk to the park and when I get towards the pond I hear a familiar voice singing.

Three little birds  
Sat on my window  
And thy told me I don't need to worry  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet  
Little girls double dutch on the concrete  
Maybe sometimes we've got it wrong  
But it's alright  
The more things seem to change  
The more they stay he same  
Don't you hesitate  
Girl put your records on  
Tell me your favorite song  
Just go ahead put your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans  
I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead put your hair down

She stops singing then I sneak up on her and she jumps."ahh, Austin why did you do that"? " I don't know I just wanted to"! "Hey Ally". "Yeah"? "Do you maybe wanna um..you know go out with me"? She looks at me with a confused look but then she changed it to a huge smile. " Yes of course I will Austin"! I then felt relief and a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. "Awesome"! Then I lean in for a kiss and then we just make out for like I don't know 5 minutes. Then we go to the old abandoned playground and we swing together until it gets dark out side. "I think that I should be heading home". "Okay want me to walk you home"? "Yeah I kinda don't like to be outside alone at night"! We start to walk home and it starts to pour rain and we are soaking wet! Then I see Ally shiver and I put my jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks Austin". " No problem anything for you"! I see her blush and I smile at her. We arrive at her house and then she changes and I put in a movie. "What movie are we watching"? "What to Expect When Your Expecting"! I see her face light up. "I love that movie"! We sit on the couch and she snuggles up to me then I kiss her on her forhead. When the movies over I see Ally laying her head on my shoulder asleep. So I carry her upstairs to her bed and put the blankets over her. Thank god her parents are away for the weekend. Then I kiss her lips then go downstairs and sleep on the couch.

(Hope you guys liked it! I don't own Austin and Ally or the songs that I use. Thanks for reading!)  
-Camryn


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Ally POV:  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walk down stairs to see a sexy blonde boy making chocolate chip pancakes. I try to sneak up on him. "Nice try Sunshine"! "How did you know that I was there"? "I just know". He kisses me and then puts the pancakes on mine and his plate. "These are really good pancakes"! "Thanks I really tried to make them perfect". After wards we watch tv and then Austin gets a text." Um it's my mom I have to go home now". "No don't leave me here alone"! "I will see you here tonight"! I then smile a really big smile! "Yay okay see you then baby"! He kisses me then walks out the door. I decide to text Trish to see if she wants to hang out today. 1 minute later she says that she will come over in 20 minutes. 20 minutes later... "Hey Ally"! "Hey Trish, so what do you wanna do"?she stands there thinking for a moment then she thinks of an idea. "How about I do your hair and makeup for when Austin comes over tonight"? I look at her and actually it's not a bad idea! "Okay"!

3 hours later...  
"Hurry up Trish, Austin will be here in 15 minutes"! "Okay, okay". "Put this on". She holds up a really sexy yellow top that might show a little bit of cleavage but actually I really don't even care. I put it on and it does show a little bit more than I wanted it to. "You look amazing"! She looks at me with delight look on her face. "I gotta go see ya Ally"! "Bye Trish"! Just in time because Austin pulls up into the drive way and walks towards the door. "Hey Al.. Woah". He just standing there staring at me. "Earth to Ausin". I didn't work but I got another Idea. "Austin, PANCAKES"!"Wait what"? "Wow Austin"! He kisses me and walks inside. "You look amazing"! "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself". We walk up to my room and we start to sing together.

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and night  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gunna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gunna be alright  
No one  
No one  
No one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one  
No one  
No one  
Can get in the way of what i feel for you

When we stop we start to make out and one thing lead to another and we landed on the bed... Well we all know what happens next!

(Hope you liked it)  
-Camryn


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Austin POV:

I wake up in Ally's bed and she is snuggled up to me and plus we don't have any clothes on. I see her eyes open. "Morning BEAUTIFUL"! "Hey last night was amazing". "Yeah , you want something to eat"? "Yeah I want pancakes"! Again yes I love this girl!:)she makes the pancakes and we sit together at the table. I grab the whipped cream and sprayed her. "Austin Monica Moon, you are so gunna get it"! " Try and catch me"! She chases me until I am out of breath. "I'm sorry don't hurt me"! "I'm not gunna hurt you, I'm gunna spray you"! Then she stayed me with whipped cream all over my face!" Happy now"? "Yes very"! I kiss her and we sit down and watch the movie Lemonade Mouth. Then Ally gets a text from Trish and asks if we could go on a double date with her and Dez."Do you wanna go in a double date"? She look up at me while asking the question. "Sure". I kiss her on the forehead we go get changed for the date. I come out with a blue t shirt with blue jeans and blue converse. She comes out in a blue v mech halter top that does show a lot more then I want it to." Go get changed". "What wait why"?"because you are showing way to much cleavage and guys are gunna want to hook up with you and I don't want that to happen because you are my girl"! She smiles at me and then goes and puts on a blue summer dress and a white sweater over it."Better"! She smiles then we walk out the door and meet Trish and Dez at Mini's. When we get there we see Trish and Dez right away and sit at the table."Hey guys". "Hey Austin and Ally"! We order our food and we talk a little bit. 10 minutes later our food comes and we eat and say good bye to Trish and Dez. We went back to Ally's house and sang some songs for fun. We took turns singing. Ally went first.

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singing in the shower

Picking petals off the flowers like

Do she love me, do she love me not?

love me not

I ain't a player, I just crush a lot

crush a lot

You give me that kind of something

Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100

Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can get whatever you need from me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

Baby, I love the way

you make me feel

Ooh, I love the way

I love it

The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping

When you put your lips on mine

And honey it ain't a question

q-question

Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

Baby, I love the way

you make me feel

Ooh, I love the way

I love it

The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely,

So you're sleeping in mine.

You come and watch a movie with me,

"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you,

I'm not gonna get bored of

But baby you're an adventure

So please let me come explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

Baby, I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

Baby, I love the way

you make me feel

I love the way

I love it

The way I love you

The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it

The way I love you

Then I went next.

Girl, you look exactly like my type

I don't know who you came with tonight

But I can make your life a little better if you leave with me, yeah

Cause ain't nobody fresher, yeah my steez too right

If you say you're man is better, then I'll know you a lie

We can get together, doing whatever you can think of,

Believe me, girl

Your body's telling me things your lips won't say

And what I got, got you feenin', yeah you can't wait no more

I know I'm gonna get more than your name, It's getting heavy

It seems like you're ready, don't play with it, girl

[Hook]

Leggo, it's about that time, girl

How bad you want it?

Leggo, hey girl, you're a problem

I know I can solve it

Leggo, treat my body like a stage

Wanna see how you perform it

Leggo and we can go all night until the morning

Leggo! (Leggo (x6))

Leggo! (Leggo (x6))

I know I look exactly like your type

And I can leave with any girl here tonight

But I don't really see nobody else but you, but you girl

From the second I stepped in, you caught my eye

From the minute I saw you, you've been on my mind

Looking at my wrist, it's about that time, what you wanna do, girl?

Your body's telling me things your lips won't say

And what I got, got you feelin', yeah you can't wait no more

I know I'm gonna get more than your name, It's getting heavy

And it seems like you're ready, don't play with it, girl!

[Hook]

[B. Smyth]

Girl, you look exactly like my type

I don't know who you came with tonight

But I can make your life a little better if you leave with me, yeah

Cause ain't nobody fresher, yeah my steez too right

If you say you're man is better, then I'll know you a lie

We can get together, doing whatever you can think of,

Believe me, girl

Your body's telling me things your lips won't say

And what I got, got you feenin', yeah you can't wait no more

I know I'm gonna get more than your name, It's getting heavy

It seems like you're ready, don't play with it, girl

[Hook]

Leggo, it's about that time, girl

How bad you want it?

Leggo, hey girl, you're a problem

I know I can solve it

Leggo, treat my body like a stage

Wanna see how you perform it

Leggo and we can go all night until the morning

Leggo! (Leggo (x6))

Leggo! (Leggo (x6))

I know I look exactly like your type

And I can leave with any girl here tonight

But I don't really see nobody else but you, but you girl

From the second I stepped in, you caught my eye

From the minute I saw you, you've been on my mind

Looking at my wrist, it's about that time, what you wanna do, girl?

Your body's telling me things your lips won't say

And what I got, got you feelin', yeah you can't wait no more

I know I'm gonna get more than your name, It's getting heavy

And it seems like you're ready, don't play with it girl

Leggo

I'm finish and I realized its 12:00 in the morning. "Hey Als I gotta go"! "Kay but I'm not happy about it"!"By baby". I smile at her then I give her a kiss then go to my house and sleep.

( please review and if you have any questions just ask them)

-Camryn


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ally POV:

It's Sunday morning and I wake up not feeling so well. "Omg"! I run to the bathroom and throw up like 10 times. I texted Trish to come over and talk. She is coming in like 20 minutes.

20 minutes later...

"Hey Ally"? "I'm up stairs". I hear her walk up the stairs then comes into the bathroom and pays my back for comfort. She sighs, "What's wrong Ally"? I stop throwing up and look at her. "Idk but I am okay now"! No Im not! The second I said those words I threw up! "Ally I'm taking you to a doctor"! "Okay fine". We get in the car and drive for about 5 minutes. When we arrive at the hospital Trish tells the desk lady that I'm here for a check up. Then 10 minutes later the doctor calls my name. "Alyson Dawson". "That's me"! We walk into the doctors room and I sit down waiting for him to say something. "So what's wrong today"? He asks me with a concerned look."I really don't know I have been throwing up non stop since this morning when I woke up. "We are gunna run some tests to see what is wrong with you". "Okay fine with me". When he test are done the doctor walks out to see what is wrong with me. "What do you think is wrong with you Ally"? She look at me concerned. "I don't know"! The doctor walks in and starts to talk. "We'll Ally I am so happy to say that you are pregnant"! I start to tear up and Trish looks at me with a shocked look. We go to the car and sit there for a minute until Trish speaks up. "What happened Ally"? "We'll Austin and I did it and we didn't use any protection"! "We'll are you gunna wanna keep it"? I look at her with tears rolling down my face. "Of course I do"! "When are you gunna tell Austin"? "Idk"! She drives me home and Austin is waiting on my porch when I get there. I walk up to him with tears in my eyes. "What's wrong Ally"? I look at him and I see him with a concerned look. "Nothing I'm okay"."It doesn't look like you are okay"! "Ally what's wrong"? Then I start bawling my eyes out! "Austin, Im..Im PREGNANT"! He look at me with a shocked face and doesn't say anything! "Austin please say something please"! But nothing but then he finally says something that will change my life forever! "That's amazing now we came be a family"! "You are okay with this"? "Yes why wouldn't I be"! Then he kisses me so passionately I could hardly breathe.

(Hope you guys liked it. Please review,like it up)

-Camryn

P.S(need some baby names)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Austin POV:

I can't believe Ally is pregnant with my child. Now we can be a family but I don't know how we are going to tell our parents about her being pregnant. But I want to by my own house so she can live with me for the rest of our lives. I'm gunna ask her to marry me to tonight after we tell our is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and my child! We are supposed to meet at the old abandoned playground to talk about how we are going to tell our parents. I am already here and sprain of the most beautiful girl in he world here she comes right now. "Hey beautiful"! She blushes while smiling at me. "Hey baby"! "So how are we gunna tell our parents"? She looks at me with a tear in her eye. "I really don't know I'm kinda scared of your mom and dad"! "Yeah I know me too"! The I feel her stomach and kiss her on the lips. "I can't wait to be a father"! "Aww be just to let you know I'm kinda scared about it". "I know i am a little bit too but we can get through any obstacles that come our way as long as we are together"! Omg I love Ally soooo much I cant even think about not being with her 24/7! "Okay let's go tell our parents"! She starts to get up while saying that but then I pull her in for a long passionate kiss. We we pull apart I say something that brings her to tears. "I love you Ally"! "I love you too Austin"! We get into the car to drive to our parents houses. We re going to her house fort I get it over with! But then our favorite song comes on the radio!

Cruise: by Florida Georgia Line

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Hey baby

When I first saw that bikini top on her

She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water

Thought ol' good lord she had them long tanned legs

Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it

So baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

She was sippin' on southern and singin' bars of tucker

We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer

She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said

Fire it up let's go get this thing stuck

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it

So baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that summer sun fell to its knees

I looked at her and she looked at me

And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night

Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right

I put it in parking

Grabbed my guitar

And strummed a couple chords

And sang from the heart

Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'

Hell I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it

Come on

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on girl

Get those windows down and cruise

Aww yea

We start laughing then we arrive at her house. I get out of the car and walk over to the passengers side where she was. I open the car door for her like a gentlemen."Aww thanks Austin that was sweet of you". "Anything for you"! We walk up to the door and Ally rings the door bell. We hear footsteps coming towards the door and Ally's mom opens the door. She has a surprised look on her face."Hey Mom, remember Austin"?"Yes I do, hello Austin". "Hey". She directs us to come inside. "So what are you kids doing here"? Then Lester comes in and sits down with us. "Mom... Dad, we have something to tell you and don't get mad and start yelling at us okay"! "Okay so what is it"? I take her hand and she just goes ahead and tells them."I'm PREGNANT"! they both look shocked and happy at the same time. "Aww congrats you two"! Me and Ally look at each other very confused! "So you aren't mad at us"? "No but a little disappointed but I'm really happy for you two"! "Thanks mom an dad you are the best"! "Anything for my Allygator"! So what are you gunna do about sleeping arrangements"? I haven't told Ally that I already bought us a house to live in with three bedrooms and bathrooms and it has a pool too! "I already bought us a house for us to live in"! Ally looks at me with a confused look on her face. "You did, but when"? "Yesterday when you told me"! She kisses me and then I smile at her. "We'll we should go tell your parents now"! "Okay we should get going then"! We say goodbye to Ally's parents and get in the car again to go to my house to tell my parents about the news. I hope that they take it as well as Ally's parents took it. Besides my parents had me when they were 16 so how bad could it be? We arrive and I do the same thing thAt I did at Ally's house, I opened the car door for her and we walk up to my front porch. I knock at the door hen all I a sudden me and Ally look at each other with a worried look. I sure hope that this really goes well. My dad answers the door and told us to come in and sit down on the couch. My mom is already there because she was watching tv. "So what happened this time Austin"? I look at them with a shocked look. "Why would you tho k that I did something wrong"? "Idk we just do"! "We'll okay but me and Ally have something to tell you"! "I'm pregnant"! They look at us with the same reaction as Penny and Lester did. I thought that they would yell and scream at us and kick me out of the house but hey didn't! "Congrats and are you gunna keep it"? We look at each other. "Yes we're are"! "So I'm guessing Austin you will be getting a house for you two to live in". "Already done"! "Good for you so if you need help with baby names I'm here to help"! "Okay mom we will tell you if we need you"! "Kay but you should get going your dad and I are going bowling and we need to be there in about 15 minutes"! "Okay by guys"! We both walk to the car and I give her a long passionate kiss. "Wanna see our new house"? "Of course I do lets go already"!

(I need some suggestions about baby names so review please and like it up)

-Camryn


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ally POV:

We are on our way to see our new house. Yay I can't wait! We drive up to this amazing and beautiful house I can't wait to go inside. "Omg Austin it's perfect"! He smiles and kisses me."I knew you would like it". I look up into his eyes and see this perfect, amazing, wonderful guy that would do anything for me and I love that about him."So do you want to go get packed and I will too and then we can meet each other here"?"Yeah sure"! He drives me too my house and leaves to go to his house to get his stuff. I can't believe that this is happening to me. I'm like a month into my pregnancy already! I'm showing just a tiny bit but I'm gunna be huge when it becomes 9 months. I also have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor to see if my baby is healthy and okay. So I get packed and I really don't have thy much stuff anyways so it only takes about an hour. I walk to my car and my parents help me with the boxes. "Thanks mom and dad I love you guys so much"! "We love you too sweetie"! I get in the car and drive to our new house and I already see Austin's car in the driveway. I park my car and walk through the front door and Austin is sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey beautiful"! I smile and sit next to him and he kisses me. "Hey baby"! He smiles at me. "I have a surprise for you"! I can't wait to see what it is! He walks me to an area and then stops me. "Okay babe open your eyes"! I open them and then I see a red piano in front of me. Then tears fill my eyes I turn to him with a huge smile and I kiss him really passionately! "I love it Austin you are amazing"! "I love you sooo much Austin"! He smiles. "I love you sooo much too Ally but I do love you more"! We smiles then sits down at the piano bench and starts to play it and then he starts to sing to me!

Wanted by: Hunter Hayes

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you want it too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold you hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

You get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold you hand forever

Never let you forget it

'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold you hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel

Wanted

'Cause you'll always be wanted

When he finishes I go up to him and sit on his lap. "I can't believe that you are already 1 month pregnant"! Then he kisses my stomach. "Daddy loves you"! Aww isn't that adorable! Then he look up at me then kisses me too. "I love you also"! I yawn and he notices and I can hardly keep my eyes open. "Wanna go to bed"? "Yeah have appointment at the doctors in the morning anyways so might as well go to bed"! We walk upstairs and Austin asks me a question. "Do you honk that the baby is healthy and okay"? "Yes I hope so cause I would die if my baby wasn't healthy"! He smiles and then kisses me goodnight.

(I think that I have chosen the baby names. If you have any questions just ask them! Like it up)

-Camryn


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Austin POV:

I wake up to see a snoring Ally asleep beside me. Our appointment is at 10:00 and its 9:00 so I wake her up. She opens her eyes. "Morning sunshine, ready for the appointment"!? She smiles at me. "Ready as I will ever be"! We get ready and then head to the doctor office. I check us in and wait for the doctor. "Alyson Dawson". "That's me"! We walk into the doctor office with the doctor behind us."So we are going to check to see if your baby is healthy and okay"! She smiles at me then the do for puts the cold gel on her stomach and then we hear a heart beat! "Omg Austin that's our baby's heartbeat"! "We'll this is amazing"! The doctor look at us with a smile."It looks like you guys are having twins"! Omg we are having twins! I look at Ally and we are both crying! "I love you Ally"! "I love you too Austin"! I remember somthing in my pocket that I still need to give to Ally. "Hey Alls I have a question"! She looks at me confused. "Ask away"! I pull out an engagement ring and get down on one knee. "Ally Dawson will you marry me"? She starts to cry even harder and then hugs me. "YES... YES A MILLION TIMES YES"! Then we kiss passionately and we both text Trish and Dez to tell them our news about how we are having twins and that we are getting married! They said congratulations and we both also texted our parents and they were thrilled about our news. We get into the car and head home when we get there we sit on the couch but Ally is sitting on my lap."Can you believe it... TWINS"!"Yeah I know right I am the happiest man alive"! She kisses me on the lips and smiles. "We need to think of baby names now"! Ally goes first. "If there are two girls it will be Aria Makayla Moon and Ariana Mackenzie Moon"!"I love those names"! Then I go next. I there are two boys it will be Aiden Michael Moon and Alex Miles Moon. We both kiss and then watch a movie together!

(Hope you guys like the names I picked out, if you have any question just ask them, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, and please favorite and follow!)

-Camryn


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ally POV:**

When the movie is over I get a text from Trish.

From: Trish

To: Ally

Do u wanna hangout 2day just the 2 of us?

To: Trish

From: Ally

Yeah sure i just got 2 get out of these clothes 1st! So what are we gunna do?

From: Trish

To: Ally

Just go shopping and may b get something 2 eat while we r there. So is 1:30 okay 4 u?

To: Trish

From: Ally

Yeah sounds good enough to me! See u then girl!

I look over to Austin and smile at him for as couple of seconds."Hey Austin, Trish and I and gunna go shopping today at 1:30 so are you gunna be okay staying here while I am gone"? He looks up at me and frowns a bit then smiles."Yeah I am probably going to be at Dez's house and play video games with him, we haven't had a lot of bro time"! I look at my phone to see what time it is and it is almost 1:00."Kay im gunna go get ready now". I kiss him on the lips then go upstairs to get changed. I put on a purple t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and purple converse. I put on some eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and some foundation. After I am done with that I walk down stairs to see Austin putting his shoes on and grabbing his car keys. I also grab my car keys and we both walk out the door together."Okay see you later beautiful"!"Bye baby"! We kiss and then get into our cars and drive away. I am going to meet Trish over by Mini's because we usually meet over there anyway. I park my car and head on into the mall and walk to Mini's and see Trish right away."Hey Trish ready to go shopping"? she looks at me like I am dumb."You know I always am Ally"! Then we walk to diffenernt stores and I buy a 2 pairs of red and yellow sneakers and a white sundress. Its about 2:00 when I get a text from Dez.

From: Dez

To: Ally

Hey Ally I have some bad news ummm... Austin was in a car crash and is in the hospital right now! I am heading over there now to see him and he would be really happy if you did too!

To: Dez

From: Ally

OMG IS HE OKAY? IM COMING RIGHT NOW!

I look over at Trish and I start to cry."Whats wrong Ally"? I put my face into my hands and sob!"Austin was in a car crash and he is in the hospital rigth now"!"OMG is he okay"? I lift my head from my hands and look up at Trish with a little tear in her eye. "I dont know but I am going to the hospital right now"! I head to my car and when I get in the car I let out a huge sob! I just hope that he is okay! I start the car and drive to the hospital. I walk in and go to the front desk to see a woman with long brown hair like mine."I am here to see Austin Moon, I am his fiance"."Oh yes, room 177"."Thank you"! I walk up to Austin's room as fast as I can. When I walk through the door I see a badly beaten up blonde with scars, bumps, blood, and bruises everywhere on him. I walk up to his hospital bed and take his hand and then i start to sob!"Austin I love you, please...please dont leave me, I cant do this without you"! Then the doctor walks in and pats my back." I am so sorry to say that Austin is in a coma and we don't know when he is going to wake up but you can stay here until he does". Omg I am so devistated! I hope that he wakes up soon enough so he can be with me when the babies are gunna be born! I let out a huge sob then rest my head on the side of his hospital bed and cry myself to sleep!

**(I hope that you guys liked it. Please review and if you have any questions just ask them, please favorite and follow! I know that it is short but that's like all I have right now!)**

**-Camryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Ally POV:**

One month later...

I sitting in Austin's hospital room next to him. He has been in a coma for a month. I have been crying every night before I go to bed. Next month we find out the babies genders and I want Austin to be there for support and I think that he would be really excited and I bet he would die if he wasn't there to find out the genders! My stomach is getting bigger and I have had a ton of food cravings and still throwing up in the morning! I'm getting bored just sitting there in the room with nothing to do so I just play Candy Crush on my phone. But then I hear a moan. I look up from my phone and see Austin's eyes open and close trying to adjust to the light. "Omg Austin your awake"! He smile a bit. "Hey Als". I kiss him and hug him for like a minute. "I love you Austin more than anything in the world"! "I love you too Ally"! "I'm gunna text Dez and Trish and tell them your awake"!

To: Trish

From: Ally

Austin woke up can u come 2 the hospital and c him?!

From: Trish

To: Ally

Yeah I'm coming right now! R u gunna txt Dez?

To: Trish

From: Ally

Yeah I'm gunna right now!

To: Dez

From: Ally

Can u come 2 the hospital because Austin just woke up?!

From: Dez

To: Ally

Well duh I'm coming I'm his BFF... Best Freckled Friend! I'm coming right now!

I walk into the room and see Austin look up at me and smile. "Hey you feeling okay honey"? He kisses my stomach again and looks up at me. "Now I do cause I'm with you"! I smile and kiss him then sit next to him. "So did I miss anything"? "No thank god that we find out what genders the babies are until next month cause I wouldn't be able to do it without you"!

Then he has a confused look. "Ally"?

"Yeah"? "How long have I been in a coma"? I sigh a huge sigh. "A month"! Then he starts to cry! "Aww what's wrong baby don't cry"!? Then I start to cry! "You must have been devastated without me being there for you everyday"! I start to cry even harder! "Yeah it was really hard but now you are awake can can go home in a couple of days so then we can be together all of the time"! Then he kissed me and smiled. "We'll true I can't wait to get out of this place and never come back"! "Austin the babies have to be born here"! "I'm never coming back after the babies are born"! "Goofball"! :) after l said that Trish and Dez both walk the through the door."Hey buddy how are u feeling"? Dez walks up to Austin and hugs him. "Dez I'm fine but you are kinda hurting me"! "Oh sorry bro"! "Hey Austin thank god you woke up", Trish said with a smile on her face! "Hey I'm kinda hungry"! Dez is a goofball too! "Then go get something Dez"! I say with a annoyed look on my face! "I will go with him". Trish then leaves with Dez. "The doctor said that you look okay so you can actually leave tomorrow instead of like in two days"! "Yay"! I smiled then I had a sharp pain in my abdomen then I realized that one of the babies just kicked the hell out of me! "Omg Austin feel my stomach"! I took his hand and put it on my stomach and put my hand on top of his. We waited a few second then they kicked again. Austin had a amazed look on his face with tears in his eyes then I started crying too! "Omg that's amazing"! I said so happy. "Maybe we have a soccer player on our hands". I smiled. "Maybe". "You know I love you right"? I kissed him. "I know and I love you to"!

**(I hope you guys liked it! Please review, favorite, an follow!)**

**-Camryn**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm gunna be starting a new story so I will probably have some of the chapters done by the end of the week! It's gunna be called**_ (5 Pregnancy's)_**I'm still working on this story so I will update this story soon!

**- Camryn**


End file.
